The Powers That Be Jaxtom
When taking Zosimo to a nerd's convention on Planet Mugioh, the Heroes Act talk about the families known as Huncus and Armatage as two weapon-manufacturing families that have had a 190-year corporate feud with each other even after the death of their founders. Now the two families try to get along with each other, having the same corporate successes and have a hold over a hundred worlds in the AUU. They even discover that a popular branch in the Beofynzeny System has been unknown for over 25 years as it was surrounded by a red Micro-Dyson Sphere that protected it from the Villains Act, especially the Planet Uridia which was the origin place of the U-Tech Armatage Weapon line, and was the only unknown sellers of such weapons. But when they analyze one of the U-Tech weapons and how it has similarities to a Huncus weapon, they stumble upon a conspiracy that might mean that the two families might be fighting again. They investigate through both companies' current presidents, Clinton Armatage and Atrick Osse Huncus, and that they have had no idea about this as they were so busy to not notice the similarities. When they manage to get through the system's shield thanks to it only allowing Armatage Corporation ships to enter, they discover that the two families there are fighting, but only because the system's branch had been taken over by a greedy adopted descendant of the Armatage family by the name of Awesome Jaxtom. He had taken over the branch, turned it into a corporatocracy, and gained control over most of the system, and thus the Huncus branch formed a rebellion to end it as the result of the corporatocracy not just stealing their technology, but also by stealing their facilities thanks to clever manipulation of the technology gained from underground vaults left behind by ancient Teadr 1-like beings called the Uridians. With the Heroes Act being accompanied by the Lodgers thanks to request to the Grand Council, the heroes decide to find a way to end Jaxtom's reign of terror and restore peace within the Beofynzeny System. However, Jaxtom is not going to let his power die so easily as he sends all his available power at them including his AAF (Armatage Armed Forces) and A-Sentry and A-Sentinel robots after them, always being able to track their location and demean them wherever they went. Thankfully, with help from some new allies fighting against Jaxtom, they discover that Jaxtom is vulnerable. His main power is his control over the system's Omninet through some kind of AI construct, guarded heavily. Should they destroy that, it will compromise Jaxtom's control and leave him with little control over not just his robots, but also his dozens of backup plans he has in store which can be activated anywhere by him and his robot army. Then that will leave them with a chance to storm into his headquarters and deactivate the supercomputer that controls the internally-wired mind-control implants that most of Jaxtom's enslaved staff possesses, leaving him completely powerless save for certain creations. But throughout their journey, they discover more including the fact that the AI construct actually contained one of Jaxtom's half-breed daughters who was thought to be dead, who also explains her father's back story. However, despite her being hooked up to the Omninet, she has no memory of what happened afterward. As they free more of his family and friends, they discover more, and eventually find the key to defeating him once and for all. Will they succeed? Category:Epic Chronicles Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841